


Punishment and Reward

by thetoxicstrawberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: I have no excuse for this, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/pseuds/thetoxicstrawberry
Summary: Kakashi finds a unique use for his own Kage Bunshin.





	Punishment and Reward

Kakashi leaned back onto his bed and folded his stiff arms above his head. 

Training always left him this way, a little languid like a kitten after play. With his students all away, he had plenty of time to brush up on some new techniques. Today it had been the Kage Bunshin. 

For someone like Naruto, who had an overflow of chakra, creating and holding the shadow clones for an extended amount of time didn’t take much effort, but Kakashi had to work at it.  


He had been up since early morning creating, holding, and fighting his own Kage Bunshin and the results were starting to show. 

Kakashi turned to his side and caught his own reflection in the mirror across from him. It had been strange fighting himself earlier, he thought. These clones were different from the ones he had created before, solid and more real. Like a piece of himself. Almost sentient. 

The room filled with quiet as his thoughts settled. He had spent so much time in silence that it was usually comforting. Being alone was easier, simpler, but tonight he couldn’t shake the edge of loneliness that was creeping into his chest. 

He let out an audible exhale and crossed his fingers to focus his chakra. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.”

With a puff of smoke an exact duplicate of himself appeared, dressed in the same green vest and dark mask pulled tightly over the lines of his face. 

“Yo,” the clone said and gave a two-fingered wave, his back to the dresser and his shoulders slumped just enough to give the appearance of nonchalance. 

Kakashi sat up, rested his bare feet on the wooden floor, and looked over himself with narrowed eyes. How did Gai ever think that he projected cool?

“What?” the clone asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s strange,” Kakashi said, removed his head band and let his hair fall into his face. A gesture to differentiate himself from his doppelganger. “Looking at myself.”

Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought. Looking at himself was something he typically avoided anyway. As he gazed across at himself, he couldn’t help but be even more critical. 

“Does my hair always look so…”

“Ridiculous,” his clone said.

“Yeah,” he sighed, stood up, and took a few slow steps towards his other self.

The clone, amused, narrowed one eye in a smile. Then reached behind his own head and untied the band holding up the Konoha symbol, and let it fall to the floor with a ting. 

“See,” the clone said as he playfully swiped his fingers through his own gray strands, before he rested his hands in his pockets. “Not so bad.”

Kakashi locked eyes with the clone, really looked at the contrast between his normal dark eye and the blood red of the Sharingan he kept hidden. Obito’s eye. A gift from a dying child. 

He raised a hand, hooked his index finger into the mask of the clone, and pulled it down. He thought it was strange, the sensation of touching his own face. It felt softer than he thought it would. 

He pulled the mask past the clone’s chin, so it rested, loosely around his neck. The duplicate stared back at him wide eyed. 

He took another moment to look at himself and had to admit that it was much different than looking in a mirror. 

For him, his face had always been a reflection of his father, carrying both the strength and burden of the White Fang, but as he looked across at himself, he could see for the first time the delicate traits of his mother.

His own face was gentler than his father’s, and to his surprise, lacked any traces of the pain he carried. 

Without thought, he reached out and let the tips of his fingers trail slowly down the thin scar that ran from his brow and down his cheek. 

The clone released a muted breath, his lips parted slightly at the contact. 

“Hah,” Kakashi said. “Even my clone is uncomfortable with being touched.”

Kakashi pulled his own mask down, so the two were once again identical to one another.  
His clone cocked his head slightly to the right before he raised his hand. He hesitated for a moment, his finger hovered right above Kakashi’s brow. So close that he could feel the warmth emanating off of the clone’s skin, before he ran his finger down Kakashi’s own scar in a mimicking gesture. 

Kakashi felt his breath catch, remembered for a moment the way the blade felt as it sliced his skin. How it burned cold before his vision went dark. 

His twin smiled at him, a little teeth, willingly playing at his game. 

The clone’s finger moved past the scar and traced the side of his jaw and down his chin.  
Instinctively, Kakashi shut his eyes, took in the sensation of contact. It has been so long since anyone had touched his face. 

“Maybe,” the duplicate said. His voice a little lower as his arms fell once again to his sides. “We should take off the mask a little more.”

Kakashi opened his eyes, the nerves on his face still sending out phantom impressions. 

“Hmm,” he replied and took both hands to cup the clone’s face. “Maybe.” 

The clone’s eyes widened again before narrowing. Kakashi could feel the thud of a pulse at the base of his palm that rested against his throat. 

Without thought, he leaned in, and expected his other self to pull away. He paused for only a moment before he gently brushed his lips against the corner of the clone’s mouth. 

Another hard breath. Was it him or his other self?

He kissed him, harder than he meant to, more forceful. His hand reached back to grasp the clone’s hair. The clone parted his lips, met his kiss, and Kakashi pushed his tongue into his mouth. 

He thought for a second that it might be wrong. That it might be reasons like this that the Kage Bunshin was considered a forbidden jutsu. He’d never done anything like this before, but the need was burning too hot in his middle and his thoughts became distant. 

His clone pushed him back. His lips soft but hungry as he pressed his body against him. He flipped Kakashi, so that he was now the one pinned between his clone and the dresser. He pulled his other self against him, dug his fingers into the thick material of his vest. 

Kakashi felt a hand reach under his clothes to stroke the tender skin on his side and stomach.  
He moaned, deep in his throat, felt his own hardness push against that of his clone’s.  
He generated a small amount of chakra, reached up, and ripped the vest and undershirt off of his doppelganger. 

The clone pulled away for only a moment to look at him with heavy lids, before he shoved him harder against the lip of the dresser. 

Kakashi let out a short gasp at the sharpness of pain and quickly grasped the arms of the clone’s. In a move that locked them for a moment. 

With a fast movement, Kakashi twisted their bodies so that his clone was pushed firm against the adjoining wall. He pinned the clone’s arms above his head and kissed him again. Harder, then softer. His teeth on his bottom lip. 

He used his right foot, pushed the clone to open his legs and pressed himself against the other, warm and pulsing. Needing. 

The clone locked his foot behind Kakashi’s ankle and it caused him to lose balance for only a second, but it was enough time for the clone to regain control. 

He threw him and Kakashi landed on the bed. Before he could react the clone was on top of him. His own arms pinned to his sides. 

With one swift movement, the clone reached inside of Kakashi’s pants, took him into his hand and stroked him. 

Kakashi inhaled hard, his eyes rolled back into his head as the rhythm grew faster. He arched his back. No longer in control of his own body. 

He looked up to see himself, draped over him, his hair in his eyes, and a trickle of sweat beaded down his neck. 

Before he could cum the clone stopped and leaned down to press his mouth again. He unzipped Kakashi’s vest, tossed it aside. 

Kakashi still panted, and the ache inside him made him pliable. He let his clone remove his undershirt so that when he kissed him again their skin touched, warm and slick with sweat. Kakashi held his double and rolled so they were both on their sides. 

With shaking hands, he pushed down the pants of his other to reveal the same tuft of gray hair.  
He took him into his hand, noted how strange it was to touch himself at this angle. His clone swayed his hips a little, pushed into the motion. 

Kakashi felt powerful and slowed his pace to tease his other self. His clone made a soft pleading noise and dug his fingers into Kakashi’s hair to draw him closer. Kakashi ran his tongue over his lips and increased the speed of his strokes. 

His clone moaned, exposed his throat and Kakashi nibbled a small trail down to his collarbone.  
When he felt the pressure building, he released his other self. He rolled over on his back, grabbed his clone, and pushed his face down to his erection. Without hesitation, the clone took him into his mouth. 

“My God,” Kakashi gasped. H leaned forward to get a better view, as his clone moved up and down his shaft, his hand still resting on the back of his head. 

He could feel the momentum building, rising like a wave. He dug his fingers deeper into the clone’s hair, felt how the locks felt soft and smooth. The clone responded by moving faster.  
Kakashi felt the head of his cock brush the ridges of the clone’s mouth and groaned, every nerve budding and alert.  
And with a suddenness that made him gasp, the clone stopped and looked up to gaze at Kakashi through a tangle of silver hair and heavy lashes. 

“My turn,” he said and reclined back against the covers.

With both hands, Kakashi removed what was left of the clone’s clothing. His fingers curled around him as he lowered himself to take him in his mouth. His other self opened, legs spread little farther, as a soft rumble echoed through him. 

Kakashi’s head moved up and down and the clone responded in blunted pleading gasps. For a brief moment, he felt in complete control, able to dominate this part of himself. But with one forceful motion, the clone had pushed him away and threw him hard enough that he hit the headboard with a thud. 

He paused, wide eyed, and a little confused at the abruptness. His double sat upright, their feet almost touching, still panting softly and trembling. Then he crawled to him, his eyes dark and needing. He took Kakashi’s face in his hands and kissed him gently as he straddled him. His body lightly grinding against Kakashi’s pelvis in soft thrusts. 

Kakashi dug the tips of his fingers into the clone’s back. He wanted the contact of another body. It had been so long since he had let anyone this close to him and the intimacy of it pulled at old wounds. 

The clone drew back again and Kakashi suddenly felt alone. His copy leaned to the side, pulled open the side drawer to retrieve an old bottle of lube, and for a moment Kakashi wondered how he knew it was in there.

The clone pulled at Kakashi’s legs, removed the rest of his clothing, and shifted him down the bed. He knew what was coming and some far away thought reminded him that he should stop this. It had already gone too far, but his mind was wild. Lost in the chaos of want and need.  
So, when he slipped inside of him, Kakashi submitted, opened to his other self. He held himself in his left hand, quick strokes to match the pace the clone was set. 

He looked up, twin faces matched in the same madness. The pressure built so strong that he thought he might break if it didn’t give. He let out a moan, louder than he meant too. He didn’t realize he could fuck like this. 

He felt the clone’s body go rigid just as his body finally released, spraying cum all over the other and down his hand. With the pressure gone, his body eased and relaxed back into the bed.  
His double leaned down and pressed his forehead to Kakashi’s. His breath sharp.

“We’re going to regret this, aren’t we?” he said. 

“I already do,” Kakashi replied. 

The clone smiled, eyes shut and said, “But we’ll probably do it again.”  


“I hope not,” Kakashi said, before he looked at him one last time and dispelled the jutsu, which released the clone in a puff of smoke. 

A sudden wave of memories washed over him, their act seen from both sides. He had forgotten that would happen. 

He knew he should be ashamed, but his mind was too pacified at the moment to care about what he’d just done. He thought about getting up and showering, putting some clothes back on, but could only muster enough energy to slip his naked form under the covers.

“Hm,” he said out loud. “I really shouldn’t do that again.”


End file.
